Wounded Snowflake
by Firecraka
Summary: My take on how it should have really happened when Snow gets Injured saving Hope, and patched up by a conflicted Lightning. Slight Lightning x Snow Feedback appreciated!


It had been a chaotic day in the city of Palomporom, with the sunset bringing a strange sort of tension and stillness- Almost as if the many explosions that had occurred throughout the city had been scarred into many different shades of red within the sky.

Snow didn't realize he had collapsed, and was slower to lift himself back upon his feet, strength failing to carry the boy upon his back. Staggering, he turned around to face Hope as he examined his state.

''Look at that...don't even need any help. Your..allright. That's good to see ...''

His sea-blue eyes rested over the young lad's features as he attempted to remain upright, a weak grin of reassurance widening his chiseled face. It wasn't so much the pain that he was resisting, but the idea of being unable to protect the boy before him, and get him back home safely.

''Listen..I just need a minute here, catch my breath..''

Hope swallowed at first, before nodding back at the large man. A conflicted concern was finally replacing the anguish that he had felt earlier. Having both dropped from a height that should have killed them, he had somehow regained consciousness unharmed and unscratched.

Perhaps it was the irony of it all that really tore his senses- Here was the man that had supposedly 'killed' his mother, yet upon falling to his own death, it was the same man who saved and protected him.

_****_

WHIRRRRR 

A deafening noise of machine drew closer, entering the ring of observance as the two suddenly grew alarmed, Snow being the faster to respond. The Mammoth PSICOM Subjugator that they had barely managed to fend of earlier had returned and at the worst possible time.

''HOPE!!'' Snow drove forward, stance poised as he threw himself recklessly before the tower of death. But the gambit turned out to be nothing more than an act without substance as the Subjugator crashed it's gargantuan arm into Snow's battered frame.

He flew back, the grey trenchcoat flapping in agony as his body smashed the wall behind him, stealing the wind from his lungs.

''SNOW!!''

It was the very last thing he heard before losing track of time.

* * *

The ex-soldier flicked the length of the combat-knife open and shut repeatedly within a rhythm, leaving her soundless gaze to stare over the large-man's naked-torso. It was suprising enough that he had managed to fit into Hope's bed, but it seemed that the kid's family was rich enough for luxury and comforts- Not unlike most citizens of Palomporom.

Lightning drew out the length of a bandage before slicing an appropriate amount using her birthday present. Her fingers reached forward as she felt the right side of his ribs, prodding over the grooves and ridges of his muscular physique in assessment of his wounds. They were by no means fatal, or at least not for Snow- She was all too aware that Mr Hero was far too stubborn to die.

'Idiot'

She fastened the bindings tightly, but couldn't help notice her hands were not steady as she did her work. Was it the stress of battles? The mark of the L'cie? Or the fact that her younger sibling was now nothing more than a lifeless crystal?

Her brow furrowed as she finished, retracting her slender fingers back to herself as she glanced over Snow's face.

She stared for a while, before realizing that she was staring. Eventually, she got up, shifting towards the nearby remote before flicking on the television. Resting against the table, her gaze was now set on the screen as she allowed the gravity of the news and her situation wash away the odd moment.

It wasn't long before he began to shift within the bed, groaning at first as he attempted to upright himself.

''Hey'' Lightning whispered the words as he saw him struggle against many broken ribs.

''Lay down ...''

The blonde stared back at her as she approached, before grinning at the tone of her voice. Not in the condition to take another hit, he slumped back.

He sprung up again almost immediately, turning to face Lightning and almost falling onto his stomach in the process.

''Hope!? Is he allright?''

She nodded once, responding slowly. ''We arrived in time. If you hadn't already guessed, your in his room.''

Relieved, Snow slowly let himself drop back to rest himself, letting both hands hang behind his head.

''Snow..?''

He lifted his gaze, glancing in her direction.

''I'm.._._Sorry.''

Snow almost blinked in confusion as he tilted his head, examining her features. It was definitely a first- Or perhaps she was apologizing before having to beat him up. The thought amused him mildly as he considered it manners, but he soon saw that even Lightning, who was always so to the point- Was having a hard time meeting his gaze.

''Serrah..What happened to her was too much for me. It hurt too much, and I.. hated myself.''

It was hard to tell if the weariness of her tone was from guilt or exhaustion, but Snow edged himself to listen. Though she had already lifted herself and turned her back to him.

''You were the only one who believed her. The only one who..stood by her side. I think I..blamed you for everything because I couldn't handle anything myself. I'm-..''

Two strong arms gently wrapped themselves around her slender frame, and within that moment she was frozen. The urge to fight and snap back should have been natural, but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

''Sis'..Listen to me. I made a promise that I'll save Serrah. We'll get her back together, ok? _We will _save her.''

He gently turned her around, placing both his large hands upon her shoulders. She didn't have to look at him to realize that he was smiling confidently, even past the pain of standing up in his state, but she wouldn't have done anyway-

_  
Knock Knock _

Snow's features turned towards the door as he stepped forward. It opened slowly as Hope peered through, glancing at the two adults.

''My dad would like to speak to you, if your ready.''

Snow gave him a nod as he lifted up his grey-trenchcoat from the chair, slinging it over and covering his body. He limped through the corridor, following the boy.

Lightning however remained very still, a wrenching feeling pulling at her insides. What felt like a very long time passed, before she managed to block it out again.

Eventually, she walked out of the room.


End file.
